team_starkidfandomcom-20200214-history
The SPACE Tour
The StarKid Precarious Auditory Concert Experience Tour, more commonly referred to as The SPACE Tour, was the debut concert tour of musical theatre production company StarKid Productions. The tour visited fifteen cities in North America, and featured songs from the group's previous soundtrack albums. Tour dates Setlist The tour consisted of performances of songs from the group's previous soundtrack albums: Little White Lie, A Very Potter Musical, Me and My Dick, A Very Potter Sequel, A Very StarKid Album and Starship. Some songs are performed by their original performers; however, as only seven members of the group performed on the tour, most are performed by different performers. Part 1: #"I Wanna Be" #"Harry Freakin' Potter" #"Gettin' Along" #"Ready to Go" #"The Coolest Girl" #"Granger Danger" #"To Have a Home" #"It's Over Now" #"Stutter" Part 2: #"Get Back Up" #"Different As Can Be" #"The Way I Do" #"Boy Toy" #"Kick It Up a Notch" #"No Way" #"Status Quo" #"Beauty" Encore: #"Even Though" #"Liam's Got a Phone Call" #"Days of Summer" #"Goin' Back to Hogwarts" Personnel ;Performers"Team StarKid Launches Space Tour Tonight!" at Broadwayworld.com * Brian Holden * Lauren Lopez * Jaime Lyn Beatty * Joey Richter * Dylan Saunders * Meredith Stepien * Joe Walker ;Band * Charlene Kaye – guitar * Clark Baxtresser – keyboards * Mark Swiderski - drums * Tomek Miernowski - bass guitar ;Guest Performers * Tyler Brunsman * Britney Coleman * Darren Criss * Corey Dorris * Elona Finlay * Joe Moses Supporting acts *Charlene Kaye *Jim and the Povolos *George Watsky (The Fillmore, Siver Spring)"George Watsky, The Gregory Brothers Lead THE SPACE TOUR" at Broadwayworld.com *The Gregory Brothers (Gramercy Theatre, New York City) Live album Main article: The SPACE Tour (album) A live album of the tour, recorded at the Gramercy Theatre concert,"SPACE Tour album drops today! This was our final show at the Gramercy Theatre in New York City" at Twitterwas released on March 13, 2012 through iTunes and Amazon.com."The Space Tour - Download The Space Tour on iTunes" at iTunes"Amazon.com: The Space Tour: The Space Tour Cast: MP3 Downloads" at Amazon.com All of the songs, except for "It's Over Now", feature on the album. DVD release A DVD of the tour, also recorded at the Gramercy Theatre concert, was released on March 24, 2012."StarKid Announcement Stardate 3.14.12 AD" at YouTube"The SPACE Tour DVD - Official Trailer" at YouTube Besides capturing the tour on-stage, the DVD offers behind-the-scenes footage and interviews by the film's director, Liam White. Description The "Starkid Precarious Auditory Concert Experience" Tour, more commonly known as The SPACE Tour, was Team Starkid's debut concert tour. The tour included 21 shows spanning the entire month of November, 2011, and visiting fifteen cities across North America. The songs performed on the tour came from every Starkid show to date, including A Very Potter Musical, Me and My Dick, A Very Potter Sequel, Starship, and even some cast-favorites from Little White Lie. The members of Team Starkid that performed throughout the entire tour were Brian Holden, Lauren Lopez, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Joey Richter, Dylan Saunders, Meredith Stepien, and Joseph Walker. The SPACE Tour also featured a live band comprised of Charlene Kaye, Tomek Miernowski, "Cool" Clark Baxtresser, and Mark Swiderski. Guest appearances from other members of Team Starkid included Tyler Brunsman, Britney Coleman, Corey Dorris, Elona Finlay, Joe Moses, and "Eastwick"'s Darren Criss. Also appearing on the tour for guest performances were George Watsky, and The Gregory Brothers. The SPACE Tour produced in association with LiveNation, it was managed by team member Julia Albain, with assistance from Corey Lubowich. Keep an eye out for all of our graffiti in Houses of Blues across the country! References Category:Concerts Category:Tours Category:Shows